


The Stars Paint Pictures (Of Us)

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blankets, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [FFXV 2020 Quarantine Exchange] Noctis wakes in the middle of the night at Cape Caem when the wind is too strong to sleep through, and finds a surprise awaiting him outside when something calls him to go on a late night walk to the lighthouse.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	The Stars Paint Pictures (Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> For [CarrieVogel5/MysteriousBean!](https://twitter.com/CarrieVogel5) Surprise! I hope you enjoy this! It's a little oneshot scene, a bit of fluffy, feelgood slightly slow-burn promptis, with a really sweet, happy ending! I had a lot of fun writing this, it made me smile so much! Prompto needs all the hugs!
> 
> Written while listening to: [Owl City's "Waving Through a Window"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppCqURHTaXI) which I feel is a great Promptis-y song! (I know nothing about Dear Evan Hansen but this is such a lovely song that I found by accident aaaaaaaaa)

Noctis woke to the long, slow sound of creaking wood as a strong gust of Cape wind blew against the house. When he opened his eyes, the room was dark. It was still night, then. Blinking, Noctis sat up and put a hand to his head as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Faint moonlight trickled in, and helped light the Prince’s way as he wrapped the bed’s quilt around his shoulders and carefully slipped out of the bed toward the bedroom door. Gladio stirred in his sleep, pulling his pillow over his head as another quick burst of wind hit the walls, and Noctis took extra care in his steps as he continued toward the door, to not wake Ignis, or Prompto.

The stairs were thankfully silent as he slipped out into the main room, down the stairs. He turned to get something to drink from the kitchen but paused. The door was unlocked, left open; had someone gone out for a late night walk, in this weather? Had the wind been so strong it just blew the door open?

The Prince cautiously stepped closer to the door. There was no damage to the doorway, and the lock was still in perfect condition. So that ruled out any unwanted visitors, at least. They were safe. Instead of sticking to his original idea to go back to bed, Noctis made a new plan to investigate the outside of the house after making something to drink. It was almost like something was calling to him, in the whispers of the creaking wood, the rush of wind against his face. And it was pulling him toward the lighthouse. Was he imagining the sound of Prompto’s voice, in the air? He knew Prompto was prone to late-night walks, but never knew where exactly it was he wandered off to. He was starting to get the feeling that Prompto hadn’t been asleep up in the room, but was outside instead.

The feeling kept his attention as he pulled out a packet of instant cider and emptied the contents into a thermos from the cabinet. Maybe something hot to drink would ease that strange chill pooling in his bones. He could just feel something, almost like sadness, maybe loneliness, haunting the back of his head in the otherwise empty silence of the Cape house. But along with it, a warmth, kindling happiness, a stirring feeling rose in his chest. 

“Here goes nothing,” Noctis muttered to himself as he wrapped the quilt higher against his shoulders and clipped the thermos to his pants. “A little late night adventuring shouldn’t hurt…”

He made sure to double-check that the door closed fully behind him before stepping out into the night, his flashlight beam illuminating a pathway for him in the dark. The thermos was heavy as it bounced occasionally against his leg, the quilt warm on his shoulders as he took a look around the back of the house and half-expected to see a ghost. No ghosts, no monsters, no suspicious-claw-shaped tree branches near the window that could have given him the wrong idea. But he felt like something - someone? - was now watching him.

“…Prompto? Hello…? Anyone out here?”

The stars above his head twinkled brightly and the moon hung high over the water, reflecting a bright white disc that danced against the waves. The stars freckled the sky and sea, a vast expanse of distant, flickering life that almost looked like it could go on forever; the line between the water and the sky was almost invisible. Even the lands beyond the Cape looked foreign in the moonlight, as if Noctis had been transported to a whole different planet.

Cautiously, Noctis followed the path to the lighthouse and the feeling that he was being watched just kept getting stronger. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited, bouncing anxiously on his feet as he ascended higher and higher, to the top floor of the lighthouse. When he stepped out onto the platform, a strong burst of wind greeted him. This far up, it was like he was so close to the stars that he could touch them. When he stepped around to the far edge of the platform he was surprised to find Prompto, shivering, without a jacket, his hair a windblown mess.

“What are you doing out here, this late?” Noctis asked, finally realizing why he’d felt like he was being watched while he was exploring around the house. It must have been Prompto, looking down from the lighthouse.

“I… couldn’t sleep,” Prompto admitted with difficulty through the chattering in his teeth. “Nightmares, y’know? Sometimes when we stay here I come up here to clear my head.”

Noctis immediately sat down next to Prompto and without a second thought, wrapped the quilt around him and hissed at how cold his skin was.

“Woah! You’re freezing!”

“S-Sorry,” muttered Prompto, even as he tucked himself against the warmth of the Prince’s body. “I… I didn’t scare you, did I?”

“Well, kinda. At first I didn’t even notice you weren’t asleep back in our room… but I saw the door downstairs was open and went to check it out, and - oh, wait! Here. This’ll help.” Noctis fumbled to unclip the thermos from his pants and unscrewed the cap, pouring a serving of the cider into the cap and holding it out in offering. “Here, it’s cider. I made it before I left the house.”

“Thanks, Noct, you’re the best.” There was a sad flicker in Prompto’s eyes as he turned and watched the sky before taking a sip of the steaming cider.

“I’m… just worried about you, Prompto,” Noctis admitted, tucking the quilt tighter around the blond as he slipped beneath it himself. Prompto blinked when Noctis pulled him slightly closer, into a half-embrace beneath the quilt. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, much better.”

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Noctis asked, giving Prompto’s free hand a squeeze. Prompto’s face lit up, his eyes reflecting the sparkle of the stars over their heads.

“Can I ask you a selfish question?”

“Yeah, sure; what’s on your mind?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I do,” Noctis answered, smiling warmly.

“Do you… _like_ me?”

“Of course,” Noctis answered again, pausing before meeting Prompto’s eyes. “Can I, um, ask you a selfish question, too?”

“Go… go ahead,” Prompto stuttered, after nervously finishing the rest of his cider and placing the lid back on the thermos. Although it was clear he tried to keep it casual, his voice cracked awkwardly as he cleared his throat and asked, grinning nervously, “What’s up?”

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

There it was. The question he’d wanted to ask for so long, _so long,_ finally left his lips. Maybe it was the proximity, the stars blinking encouragement, the moon smiling down on them both, the gentle whispers in the wind echoing his thoughts… but something within him knew now was the right time to ask.

Prompto let the question sink in, and for a moment Noctis was afraid he’d made the wrong choice, but Prompto gave his answer when he pulled the quilt over both of their heads and wrapped his arms around the Prince, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sorry, about that… I just… really… I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Noctis admitted, ruffling a hand through his hair after Prompto pulled the blanket back down, resting his head against the Prince’s shoulder. “Is it bad timing?”

“No, no! Not at all,” Prompto answered, and Noctis could feel the warmth of Prompto’s blushing face even through the quilt. He finally raised his head again and nervously met Noctis’s eyes before finally adding, after staring at his lips for a long moment, “Can I… can I ask another selfish question?”

“Can I answer your selfish question?” Noctis asked in return, pulling Prompto in for a deeper kiss. Prompto smiled against his lips, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” breathed Prompto, when they finally broke the kiss after what felt like forever; a beautiful, perfect moment. “Hey, Noct; are you tired at all?”

“Nah. Feelin’ pretty awake now. Why?”

“You wanna finish the cider, sit out here ‘til sunrise, then go back to the house to make some breakfast? Iggy’ll be surprised, but it’ll be worth staying up to see his reaction. How ‘bout it?”

“Hm. On one condition,” Noctis answered, a playful smirk on his face. “Only if I get to kiss you more. And keep sharing the quilt with you.”

“That’s not a condition,” Prompto teased, and gained a little more courage as he kissed Noctis on the cheek, very gently. “But sure! You’re the Prince, can’t say no to you, can I?”

Noctis shrugged, offering a mischievous grin in response as he pulled Prompto into another embrace, peppering the blond’s freckled face with kisses as the stars danced overhead. “Love you, Blondie.”

“I love you too, Noct!” Prompto said in answer, barely managing to get it out through his happy giggles as Noctis continued relentlessly, squeezing the Prince’s waist tightly through it all. “So, so much! I’m so glad you feel the same about me, you really had me worried, for so long…”

“Hey, you too! Next time, don’t wait so long to tell me something, ‘kay? Promise?”

“Cross my heart, Noct. That, I extra promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I could take part in this exchange! I know this is a little small something but I hope it makes you all smile too, in a time where we all may be having trouble with anxiety, stress, and all the other things that may upset us. Remember, even if we all have to stay six feet apart IRL, that doesn't keep us from sharing virtual hugs over the internet! Stay strong, everyone <3 we'll get through this together!


End file.
